Humans
Humans (Homo sapiens) are the intelligent inhabitants of Earth. The races of the Nine Realms refer to Humans as Mortals, while the various alien cultures living beyond the realms use the term Terrans. Their population used to consist of 7.5 billion inhabitants but after Thanos snapped half of the universe away their population decreased to about 3.75 billion. History Early Visitations Until the 21st century, extraterrestrial civilizations often thought Humans to be a primitive and backward species. When these far more advanced civilizations had visited earth in the past, early Humans marveled at their power, mistaking their advanced technology to be magic, and for the extraterrestrials themselves to be gods. Through time, accounts of these events faded into folklore and mythology. The most prominent of these accounts were Norse Mythology, which details stories of visitations from the formidable race known as the Asgardians. being visited in the modern days.]] Prior to when the Asgardians came, there was one extraterrestrial species that had traveled to earth many millenniums ago, when early homo sapiens were not yet the dominant species on earth; a civilization known as the Kree. When they came to earth, the Kree had the agenda of serving a war effort in a pro-longed intergalactic battle. They experimented on many groups of the homo sapiens, altering their DNA, as a means of utilizing the primitive species as slave-soldiers to fight their wars. While they conducted their experiments, the Kree built underground cities as bases for their operations.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here When the Kree deemed their experiments to be a mistake, they left the earth, leaving behind their underground cities, remnants of their technology, and even one of their dead. Unbeknownst to the Kree, their test subjects had gained enhanced abilities as a result of the experiments conducted on them. They passed their altered genes down to generations, giving rise to a new sub-species of man. For millenniums to come, this newly emerged sub-species had concealed itself from their relative race, and became colloquially known as the "Inhumans". Slow Beginnings While the Inhumans hid themselves, their sister race, the Homo Sapiens, still was discovering ways to survive their time on this earth. It not was until they had begin to learn how to cook their food, that they had begun to advance more quickly. And at the center of this progression, was born the cradle of civilization itself, Mesopotamia. Worlds Closer Near the year 2575 BC, a haphazard interdimensional anomaly known as the Convergence had occurred. Builders utilized the gravitational anomalies created by this event to build more complex structures like Stonehenge.Thor: The Dark World Demons Are Made A Nine-Headed Serpent Is Born Alveus, a powerful inhuman who, had led a brief insurrection against the Kree prior to their leave, was feared by the other inhumans, due to his dangerous capabilities. But while the inhumans dreaded Alveus, humans marveled at him. Worshipping Alveus as an almighty deity, his followers believed him destined to rule the world. It was during the year 400 BC when the inhumans eventually exiled Alveus to a barren planet, due to their fears of him being too dangerous. When Alveus's worshippers learned of their idol's banishment, they became bent on returning him back to this earth. They soon founded a cult centered around their extreme fanaticism, and the cult has since then lived on for centuries to come, taking many forms and many names.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Dark Days Upon Us .]] The Roman Empire had fallen, an event that started a chain reaction that put Most of Europe in an era of darkness. Appropriately enough, this era was named the "Dark Ages". It was during this Era when the extraterrestrial race known as the Jotuns, or colloquially named the "Frost Giants" had begun a conquest on earth, starting with the town of Tønsberg , in what is currently Norway.Thor This brought them into conflict with the Asgardians, who easily overpowered the Jotuns. After the war, Asgardians took time on earth to form relationships with the Humans. They taught their culture and language amongst other things to the Norwegian civilizations. Their visitations went down in legend, forming the ancients myths of the Norse gods. From the Romans, derived the British. This nation grew into prominence over the dark ages, colonializing across the world for centuries even after the dark ages, which correspondingly formed independent nations due to rebellion against their imperial rule. Most notable of these independent nations is that of North America, a current world superpower. And eventually, monarchy became infamous amongst governments, democracy grew into prominence, forming the modern free world. World War One Fast forward centuries further, during the early/mid 1900's when America was nearing it's zenith. Across the world, racial disharmony and morally ambiguous political conflict led to two of the worst Wars ever seen by Humanity.Captain America: The First AvengerCaptain America: First Vengeance, Volume 1All nations were plagued by the impending need to engage in the conflict, risking their national security. As a means of preparing for the inevitable, all of the governments involved utilized more advanced weaponry unseen in any past military conflicts, resulting in more death and devastation. From grenades to chemical warfare, the death toll was only rising higher and higher as militaries were constantly utilizing these newest weapons. Japan, China, Russia, Britain, Austria, and Germany are merely the most notable out of the many nations that had engaged in the world wide military conflict. World War Two In the wake of the first World War, Europe was left destabilized, while coincidentally, numerous political conflicts were left unresolved. Most affected by this aftermath was that of Germany, a weakened and small country. Racial disharmony targeted toward the Jewish became controversial, with the people blaming the Jews for their current weakened state. This fueled Adolf Hitler's overly ambitious campaign into prominence, as well as the birth of his very own political party, the National Socialist Party, or more infamously known as the Nazi Party. With Germany's weakened state and the anxiety felt by its people, Hitler and his Nazi Party easily seized control over Germany. Now underneath Hitler's dictatorship, Germany sparked latent tension within Europe, igniting a second World War. Great Britain, France, China, & Russia representing an allied power that opposed Hitler's authoritarian principles; Japan and Italy stood behind Nazi Germany, aggressively supporting the Nazi party and its campaign. A Serpent Reborn It was during the Third Reich when the cult of Alveus remerged in Germany. By this time, the cult had grown greatly in both size and strength; However, while the cult itself was still alive, the original incarnation was not. Instead of worshipping Alveus, the cult was now centered around anti-freedom beliefs, likely due to the influence of Nazism in the early 1900's. Officially rebranding themselves as HYDRA, (a reference to the mythical nine headed snake) this new incarnation of the cult became just as devoted to its newfound doctrine as it had been to its prior beliefs. Despite the sudden change, the cult still kept the illustrations of Alveus as its common emblem, as they believed Alveus to have symbolized power. Johann Schmidt, a high-ranking HYDRA member, was one day taken underneath the wing of Nazi official Heinrich Himmler.Captain America: First Vengeance, Volume 2 America Enters The War More To Be Added Boosting Morale More To Be Added A Legend Is Made More To Be Added Fallout More To Be Added Characteristic Traits Having very limited space-faring capabilities, humans are not well known across the galaxy nor the other RealmsThor. They have a common appearance, most similar to AsgardiansThor and Xandarians but with the same anatomical features of the many other humanoid races''Guardians of the Galaxy. Their biology is considered "simple" by the KreeAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life, is markedly different from AsgardiansAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well, and similar enough to be sexually compatible with KryloriansGuardians of the Galaxy. They have short lifespans compared to certain races such as the KreeGuardians of the Galaxy, AsgardiansThor: The Dark World, Jotuns,Thor'' and CelestialsGuardians of the Galaxy, and thus are often referred to as "mortal." While humans are outclassed in terms of physical ability such as strength, speed, and reflexes by races such as Asgardians and Jotuns''The Avengers, they are largely on par with races such as Xandarians, Krylorians, Centaurians,Guardians of the Galaxy'' ChitauriThe Avengers, and Dark ElvesThor: The Dark World. However, highly trained human fighters (such as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents) have been observed to defeat Kree on multiple occasions.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Humans are also seen to not have the fortitude to wield Infinity Stones, as do Dark Elves''Thor: The Dark World, Celestials, and Kree.Guardians of the Galaxy'' Humans For all of the known humans in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, see the category Humans. Trivia * In The Avengers, The Other calls the Earth a human world, implying that there are other planets inhabited by humans References External Links * * Category:Race Category:Species from the Nine Realms Category:Humans